


【APH/古加】Billbergia rosea

by DesPluiesSaphir



Series: 【APH】散打合集 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesPluiesSaphir/pseuds/DesPluiesSaphir
Summary: 1. 请遵守APH国际礼仪。2. 本文收录于2010年APH古加本《冰❤糖》，正文创作时间2010/02/14 - 2010/11/15，文案创作时间2010/06/01。3. 历史向，非考据。时间跨度是从18世纪到1976年，综合参考自加拿大通史、古巴通史、美洲史和外交史。4. 可以算是温和又坚定的马修的成长故事，“即使不能接受对方的立场，也愿意去信任和理解，愿意相信‘一起度过’和‘即将开始’的时间”。5. 前八章正文，第九章为原本的本宣文案。正文1-7章发布日期设定为2010/02/14，最后一章日期设置为2010/11/15，文案日期设置为2010/06/01。
Relationships: Canada/Cuba (Hetalia)
Series: 【APH】散打合集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755283
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> Billbergia rosea，红萼水塔花，花语是“幸福就在你身边”。

**》》 01**

马修·威廉姆斯已经记不清自己第一次见到那个被称为“古巴”的人是在什么时候了。他只知道每当船靠岸，早已等候在码头的少年就会准确地找到自己的所在，然后拉着自己的手跑下船。

穿过熙攘，钻到人群的外面，少年便慢下了步子，牵着马修往海的方向走。与那些忙着搬货运货的大人们不同，少年时常是带着自己去寻找海滩上好玩的地方。水手和搬运工们也不在意，任由他们玩耍嬉闹。马修把下巴抵在熊二郎的脑袋上，出神地看着拉着自己的手走在前面的少年，对方暗色的背影逆出一圈阳光，泛起了油画的颜彩。

最初把马修带到这里的是一支商船队[1]，但马修并非这支船队的成员。一时好奇心发作，马修抱着熊二郎瞒着弗朗西斯跑上了一艘即将出航的大船，躲进了船舱，直到被船上的伙夫发现。

他被带进了船长室。

船长愕然地打量马修，目光停在了他的胸口——认真系好的缎带上别着的小小的枫叶扣针暗示着什么。马修只是拘束地站在那里，紧紧地搂着熊二郎，怯生生地望着高高的桌子和桌上凌乱的书摞后面的大块头，同时接受船长的惊异目光的洗礼。

“那就留下吧。”船长看着这个抱着一只跟自己差不多大小的白熊的小豆丁，无奈地摇摇头，“现在返航也来不及了。”

于是那便成为了马修生平的第一次独自远洋旅行。

不知道航路，不知道终点，马修只是靠看夜空里闪烁的星星来确认自己的去向。白昼的时光几乎都被船上探险所填满，航海生活的艰辛并没有给他留下多深刻的印象。偶尔也会想弗朗西斯先生会不会因为自己的任性而担心着急，不过这些念头很快就被“弗朗西斯先生在忙家事呢”和“弗朗西斯先生肯定不会发现的”之类的自我安慰淹没了。

不知道过了多久，晚饭后仰望天穹的时候，银河悄悄变了形状，一些熟悉的星星慢慢挪到了主桅杆之后[2]，水手上桅瞭望的次数也变多了。终于，在一个晴朗的早晨，瞭望的水手的吆喝声把船长和马修都引到了甲板上，连伙夫也丢下手里的厨具跑出了船舱。

“就快到陆地了，小家伙。”船长把马修提起来放到肩膀上，扶着他坐好。马修眨巴着眼睛看着前面的大海，空出一只手抓牢了船长的衣领，陆地的影子果然出现在远处的洋面上。

“准备靠岸！”桅上的水手吆喝了一声，甲板上的水手们便也忙活起来了。长时间在海上颠簸摇曳之后，前方的陆地对他们所有人而言都是那样的新奇和久违。船长靠在船舷边上，马修坐在船长肩上，船员们小心地放下了引航的小船。

岸上的人们有着明亮的眼睛，一色简朴的衣着，与弗朗西斯家的华丽着装完全不同。马修好奇地张望着，然后被人群前排一个瘦削的身影吸引住了。那个顶着一头乱发的孩子也正直直地盯着马修，但是马修却看不穿对方眼中流淌着的颜色。

「我们是彼此的陌路人，也是自己的陌路人。」[3]

船长带着马修和几个水手乘着一艘小船上了岸，一个头领模样的人过来和船长搭起了话。马修抱着熊二郎站在船长旁边，船长依旧牵着他，生怕他被人群挤走。马修抬起头望着高大的人们，有些不知所措，只能死死地攥着船长宽厚的手。他看不到大人们脸上的表情，视线的极限除了天空的清澈也就只剩下了亚麻制的衬衫的下摆。

有谁伸手轻轻地扯了扯马修的衣袖。马修垂下视线，眼前的孩子冲着他笑，小麦色的皮肤满溢着阳光的味道。看见马修的目光转向了自己，那个孩子上前一步凑了过去。马修有些惊讶，却腼腆得不知道该说什么。

“跟我来。”那个孩子轻声道。

马修愣愣地看着对方，鬼使神差地点点头，松开了船长的手。

船长低下了头。

“我带他去玩。”那个孩子觉察到船长的目光，抬起了头，“傍晚的时候我会把他带回这里。”“去吧去吧。”那个头领模样的人摆了摆手，又冲船长点点头。船长会意，弯下腰轻轻地拍了拍马修的背。孩子得到了许可，高兴地拉着仍然不明所以的马修钻出了人群，向远处的海洋和沙滩跑去。

直到闷热潮湿的气息扑面而来，马修才觉察到自己已经远离了船长和他的船。金色的沙滩从脚下向前方绵延，灿烂的阳光投影出热带树木的形状，万里无云的蔚蓝色天空与翻涌着的碧蓝的海水在远处连成模糊的海平线。抬起手挡在眉梢，眯起浅紫色的眼，马修第一次如此接近那片深邃的蓝色和它金色的镶边，第一次知道阳光所能给予的热度绝不仅仅是枫树林中琐碎的柔暖。

“呐，你也是国家吧？”走在前面的孩子问。他比马修高不了多少，凌乱的发丝在海风的吹拂下飘摇。“嗯，弗朗西斯先生是这么说的。”马修的声音有些颤抖，“你也是国家吗？”“是哦。”对方的回答顺着风飘进耳里，“所以才能一下子把你认出来啊。”“诶？”马修歪着头表示不解。“我们，第一次见面，不是吗？”前面的孩子回过头，“可是你也能感觉到吧，我们和周围的人不一样。”“啊啊，就是弗朗西斯先生说的那种不一样！”马修突然摆出一副恍然大悟的表情。“弗朗西斯……是谁？”那个孩子被他搞得一头雾水。“就是……我的……哥哥，不，叔叔，不，那个叫做……监护人。”马修饶了一圈才找到这个词。

“那么，你有名字吗？”那个孩子又问。

“有，我是马修，马修·威廉姆斯。它是熊吉先生。”马修说着把脸往熊二郎的脑袋上蹭了蹭。

“不，我是问……你真正的名字。”那个孩子轻轻地摇着头。

「直到有一天，你向我诉说，」[4]

傍晚的时候，马修被安全而准时地送回了码头。尽管这天他们说了很多话，但马修还是觉察到那其实是个寡言的孩子，也时常会因为埋首于手头的事而忽略其他。但是马修喜欢他这种认真的性格，因为那能让自己觉得安心。

“明天见咯！”他拍了拍马修的肩便离开了，瘦削的身影很快消失在夕阳的余晖里。

岸上的人说他们每天都能见到他出现在海边，却始终不曾有人知道他从哪里来，回哪里去。他总是孤身一人，或是静静地坐着，或是无聊地玩着沙子，或是黯然地眺望着海的尽头，或是沿着海岸线一圈一圈地走。直到有一天，船队载着马修来到这里。

“呐呐，熊五郎先生，说不定我和他会成为最好的朋友呢。”马修坐在卧室的窗边，悄悄对怀中的白熊说。白熊没有回答。马修并不在意，开心地把身上的被子又裹紧了一些。

窗外皎洁的月光洒进房里，在地上铺砌了一层白色。暗蓝色的天幕垂到海平线上，与海水深暗的颜色交叠在一起。波光碎在海面上，粼粼一片安宁的水域。深灰与深靛调和出热带树木挺拔瘦长的影子，印在月色里银白的沙滩上。海水缓缓地爬上，又慢慢退去，潮涌声声入耳，与在大海的怀中听到的水声完全不一样。

“他现在应该在附近的某个地方看着同样的月光吧。”马修自言自语道，背靠着窗台坐下来，眼前浮起那个孩子瘦削的背影。

“晚安，新的陆地上的第一夜。”他闭上眼睛，“晚安，熊三郎先生。”

“晚安，马修。”一直沉默的熊二郎回答。

船队停留的时间不长。这里的人们用甜酒和白糖换船队带来的鳕鱼和啤酒，搬空货舱，又把货舱填满，那便是船队此行的目标的全部。

返航的那个早晨，那个孩子趁着旁人不注意，悄悄塞给马修一只有着优美螺线的海螺。马修惊讶地端详了手中的大家伙好一阵子，然后凑近一嗅，加勒比海岸独有的温暖阳光和咸涩海风的味道涌进鼻腔，然后在胸中沉淀。

“你可以用它听到这边的海潮的声音。”那个孩子指着海螺。“也能听到你的声音吗？”马修问，满怀着期待。“不知道呢。”那个孩子坦然地回答，“你可以试试。”

马修犹豫了一会儿，开始鼓捣着怎样才能用海螺听到声音，却差点失手摔掉了海螺。看着马修笨拙的动作，那个孩子摇着头无奈地一笑，靠上去捏起马修的小手，教他把海螺扣在耳上。

远处的喧闹和身旁的动响被隔在了螺壳的那一边，耳边匆匆的风声变成回旋的潮涌，踩着自如的节拍掀起一阵阵哗然蜂鸣着起起伏伏，宛如一曲悠远的歌。

“真的是大海！”马修绽开兴奋的笑容，马上又黯淡下去，“可是听不到你的声音。”

“因为我没有说话啊。”那个孩子回答。

“会听到的。”他拍着马修的肩膀，信心满满地点了头。

马修看着那张笑脸，缓缓地垂下了手。

「我聆听到你的心声，把你的声音作为自己的声音。」[5]

离开的时候船长依旧靠在船舷边上，马修仍是坐在船长肩上，那个孩子还是站在人群的前方。水手们吆喝着，甲板上一片忙碌。

“小家伙，下次来这里就不知道是什么时候啦。”船长慵懒地拖长了声音。

马修却似乎没有听到船长的话，自顾自地用力挥动着小手，勾着熊二郎的胸口的另一只手则抓着那只海螺。

“算了。”船长叹了口气，“反正，你们的时间还长着呢。”

——“这个给你。”

——“诶诶？”

——“是会带来幸福的枫叶哦！”

“两个不可思议的小家伙。”船长轻轻摇了摇头。

——“下次，我给你带吃了以后会很幸福的枫糖。”

===========================

[1] 加拿大和古巴的贸易关系可以回溯到18世纪左右，这也是两国最初的交往。

[2] 同一半球不同纬度间银河最显著的变化在于亮度和形状，而不一定是位置。同一半球不同纬度间能看到的星座各不相同，高纬度地区的星座到了低纬度地区位置都会往北偏移，北天的星座有些甚至会沉到地平线以下。

[3] 引自纪伯伦的《沙与沫》。

[4] 引自纪伯伦的《沙与沫》。

[5] 引自纪伯伦的《沙与沫》。


	2. 02

**》》 02**

“马修！小马修！！哥哥的小马修！！！”码头上的弗朗西斯看见坐在船长肩上的马修激动得咬着粉色手绢泪流满面，几近要直接蹦进水里然后游到船那边去。幸得旁边的几个人死死地抓着他才避免了一出名为“法兰西之投海”的欢乐剧的上演。

下了船扑面而来的自然是要把人勒死的法式拥抱和谁看谁脸红的法式香吻外加很有艺术感（？）的法式大叔扎人胡。马修在一位船长一船水手以及一众路人囧囧有神的目光中安慰着一把鼻涕一把泪的弗朗西斯，夹在两人中间的白熊不停地甩着熊掌拍打弗朗西斯的胸口，试图让他离开。

“小马修有没有认识新朋友呢？”回家的路上，弗朗西斯很意外地没有选择马车，而是抱着马修慢慢地沿着海边的街道走回寓所。“有哦！”马修说着便松开了抱着白熊的手，开始捣鼓挂在胸前的小口袋——那是船长特别送给他的“处女航纪念品”。白熊晃悠了几下，一个后仰差点从弗朗西斯身上摔下去。

“他送给我这个哦！”马修双手捧出那只海螺，兴奋地送到弗朗西斯眼前。“这个有什么用呢？”弗朗西斯接过来，举到视平线上好奇地端详着。暖暖的暮色在海螺柔和的轮廓上描上了一圈橘红，晕染开来，扩散在弗朗西斯的指尖。“用它可以听到海潮的声音哦！”马修说着，伸手把海螺的位置矫正好，在捏着弗朗西斯的手，把海螺轻轻地扣在他的耳上。

悠远轻柔的蜂鸣声缓缓流进耳中，马修看见弗朗西斯将信将疑的脸上浮起惊讶的神色。

“真的是海潮的声音呢。”弗朗西斯微笑着看着马修，然后闭上眼一副陶醉其中的样子，“小马修带回了不可思议的东西哦。”“嗯嗯！”马修重重地点点头。“以后哥哥我让船长再带你去那边玩怎么样？”弗朗西斯问道。“好！”马修高兴地回答。“下一次也要记得给哥哥我带些好玩的东西哦。”弗朗西斯把海螺放回马修的袋子里，然后把怀中的小小孩子紧紧搂在臂弯里。

弗朗西斯没有阻止马修之后参加的几次远航。虽然他也担心马修在航海中遭遇意外，但是自家的麻烦让他无暇顾及其他——他只能将马修交给那位船长。

弗朗西斯再一次抱着马修站在码头上是在1758年。那个时候欧洲和北美正进行着一场大战[1]，弗朗西斯的主力被基尔伯特·贝什米特和他那位英明的王牵制在了欧洲大陆，驻守魁北克的法军无力抵抗亚瑟·柯克兰锐利的攻势。

万般无奈之下，弗朗西斯选择了让马修离开。

远航的仍旧是这艘船，仍旧是这个高大的船长和他的水手。弗朗西斯为马修做了充足的准备——包括外交公函。马修被伙夫先抱上了船，他回头，看见弗朗西斯在跟船长交代着什么，船长一脸严肃、微微颔首，然后行了一礼，转身上船。马修听不清他们的言语，只是弗朗西斯再次看向他的时候，又是一副轻快无忧的表情，白色的手套在灰白的阳光下划出苍白的短弧线。马修搂紧了熊二郎，伸长胳膊挥动着，白色的袍子在枯黄的船身的映衬下显得有些不真实。

离岸，升帆，收缆绳，船拖着扇形的尾迹驶向外海。

马修始终没有说“再见”——莫名的压抑与沉重让他说不出这个词。

直到许多年后马修才惊觉那时弗朗西斯戏谑得有些轻佻的尾音里带着多少悲伤和不安。他没有看到当时船长和水手们的脸上是怎样的一种复杂的表情，甚至没有察觉到弗朗西斯放开自己的时脸上凝重的神色。他也从没想过，这一次的远航与离开，带走的不仅仅是过往的生活，还有过去的自己。

“所以，你觉得自己再也见不到那个叫弗朗西斯的人了吗？”那时的孩子如今的少年一边削着甘蔗皮，一边问身边不住擦着眼泪的马修。马修仍然是豆丁一只，他却已经长成了一个比马修高了两个头的小小男子汉。马修点点头，暖金色的发丝在阳光下很是明亮。“没关系的，或许只是你的一时错觉。”少年安慰着，递给马修一节削好的甘蔗，顺手也递给马修怀中的白熊一小节。熊二郎疑惑地盯着那节甘蔗，笨拙地摆弄起来。

少年看着白熊滑稽的动作，忍俊不禁。

马修的表情却没有丝毫变化。

少年微微蹙起了眉。他扭头看着平静的大海，一时没了话语，闷闷地咬住折断翘起的甘蔗的硬皮的一角，将一块细长的深靛色扯下来，然后吐掉了口中的甘蔗皮。几次之后，手里的甘蔗露出了由洁白的纤维组成的果肉。

“为什么不用刀呢？”马修被对方粗鲁的动作惊了一记。“不习惯。”少年咬下一块果肉，嚼出甘甜的果汁，又把白色的残渣吐到了一边，“以前只有我一个人的时候，我都是这样吃甘蔗的。”“那你为什么……”马修看看对方的侧脸，又看看手中已经削去皮的甘蔗。“因为你不是我啊。你哪会这种纯天然的吃法啊。”少年憨厚地一笑，“我不习惯用安东尼奥带来的东西，太麻烦了。”“我倒是觉得弗朗西斯先生带来的东西都很好。”马修一脸认真地看着少年。“所以说，你太依赖他了。”少年回答道，“当心被他惯坏了。”

然后两个人都不说话了，空气中只剩下少年和白熊嚼甘蔗的声音。

马修闷闷地思来想去好一阵子，才怯生生地开了口。

“那个……惯坏了……是什么意思……”

少年一个不小心，被甘蔗的残渣噎到了。

马修跟着水手们转遍了这个温暖岛屿的各个角落，少年也跟在他身后，告诉他那些他不曾见过的东西是什么。一天一天时间重复着，安静地流逝，马修不时能收到弗朗西斯的信，也慢慢觉得安心。他以为这样的生活会持续下去，度假结束后弗朗西斯会出现在码头，接自己回家。他一直憧憬着那天，直到这绵延了数年的憧憬被身后沙滩上传来的喊声打断。

“嘿，你们！”

正蹲在岸边的两个小家伙声回头。

来人是马修所在的那艘船上的一个水手。少年看着来者不安的神色，警觉地站起身来。

“快躲起来，英国佬来了[2]！”水手三步并作两步跑下海滩。“该死。”少年愤愤地嘟哝了一句。“能帮忙吗？”水手俯下身对少年说，“别让那些英国佬发现马修。”“我知道了。”少年说着点点头，利落地拍去沾在身上的沙子。

在前往加勒比海的路上绕着弯子躲避英国的军舰的经历让马修对“英国佬”这个词有了潜意识里的恐惧，听到水手的话后顿时不知所措，任由少年牵着自己跑向内陆。眼前的碧浪白沙变成葱翠的树林，再变成农舍和庄园，等到停下的时候，周围已经被染成了紫靛。

甘蔗地里已经看不到劳作的人了，砍倒的甘蔗还没捆好，地上有丢弃的绳子和砍刀，不远处的农舍里人们正慌张地打包东西寻找避难的地方。外沿的甘蔗收割了一部分，但收割得并不齐整，进度骤停的地方留下的甘蔗彼此的间隔疏密不一，空隙大些的地方大人也可以进去。再往深处看，在根上丛状岔出的甘蔗如同栏杆的望柱插空立在土里。少年看了看四周，然后钻进甘蔗地，示意马修跟上。

能躲进甘蔗地也要归功于少年的瘦削和马修的瘦小。虽然这也不是什么优势条件，但若是再长大一些，恐怕就要找另一块地方了。

开始的几米穿行还比较容易，只是地上还有收割甘蔗时留下的参差的宿根[3]，没走几步马修就已经被绊了好几个趔趄。之后间隙慢慢变窄，他们不得不侧身，尽可能钻进深处，直到再也不能前进。头顶传来细长的甘蔗叶互相冲刷的声音，高高的甘蔗把干净的天空网成了碎片。少年回身退到了马修的外侧，警惕地从甘蔗的缝隙中看着外面的片影。马修屏住呼吸，站在甘蔗间狭小的空隙里不安地盯着少年的背影。

风从身边流过，闷热中带着泥土的腥味。就在少年在几株甘蔗中调整站姿的空当，马修瞄到了熟悉的身影，然后马上意识到自己遗落了什么。

——“熊吉先生！”

跑出去抱起白熊，然后看到英国人和他们的枪，接着被人拉着跑开，似乎都只是一瞬间发生的事情。马修缓过神来的时候少年已经拉着他跑了好远。身后还有英国人的枪声和叫喊声。少年没顾得上看方向，只是捡了条树多的路，一路逃一路躲。

“你啊，被抓到了怎么办？！”少年一边跑一边吼。“我，我只是担心熊吉先生被抓住！”马修一边喘着气一边大声回答。“那只熊太胖了，挤不进甘蔗地，”少年有些焦躁，“但是只要它不动，没人会当它是活物的！——就像我当初那样！”

马修看看怀里的熊二郎正懒洋洋地闭着眼睛，意识到自己的担心真的有些多余。

“对不……”

“不用道歉，也不准哭！”少年命令道，“你可是个男孩子！”

马修不敢再开口，闷着头跟着跑。他记得很久以前弗朗西斯先生曾经对自己说男孩子要去当骑士或者火枪手，要独挡一面，要像他的贞德姑娘那样坚强和勇敢。马修不知道弗朗西斯先生说的到底是什么意思，不过他知道那些话里一定有这层意思——不要哭。

眼前突然豁然开朗，树林已然到了尽头，林外熟悉的白色沙滩上突兀着许多显然不属于这里的人和小船。两人都没有说话，默契地转身想往回跑，没想到后面不知什么时候已经多了个人。

“这里可不是小孩子玩闹的地方。”那人很年轻，看着也很和气，马修不觉得这人可怕，但是少年仍持着戒心。“树林和海滩现在都很不安全，你们要不要先到我的船上去坐坐？”他蹲下来问他们。马修看着对方的脸，那双碧绿的眸子似曾相识，便想点头。少年觉察到马修放松了警惕，侧步把他挡在了身后，低声提醒道：“别上当了。”马修惊讶地看向少年，少年却没有再说什么，而是转向那个陌生人。

“你和安东尼奥有着类似的气息，”他说，“你是谁？”

那人没有任何惊讶的表情，也没有马上回答，而是站起来，抬手阻止了围上来的人。

“别乱来，他们只是孩子。”

马修看看那个陌生人，又看看包围上来的人，马上意识到不对。

“全都是欧洲人。”趁着那人与其他人交涉的空子，少年凑到马修耳边悄声说。“我知道这个人……”马修的声音在颤抖，“我知道他是谁……”“什么？”少年愕然。“这个人，”马修低声回答，“是亚瑟·柯克兰先生……”“你是说……英吉利？！”少年不由得倒吸了一口凉气。“是他……”马修点点头，“我们快走……”“怎么走？”少年瞟了一眼周围的大人，心里顿时没了底。“我，我不知道。”马修一副快哭出来的表情。

“你们在谈什么呢？”似乎是交涉完毕，那人的注意力又回到了他们身上。“我们……要回家去了。”马修战战兢兢地回答，“长辈们一定在找我们了。”“的确如此。”那人和气的脸马修现在只觉得有些狰狞。“那，那我们回去了。”少年边说边小心地退着步子。“可惜你们的长辈现在没时间也没精力管你们呢。”那人弯下腰，看着少年那双透着胆怯却毫不屈服的眸子，“你是安东尼奥家的孩子，这座岛的实体，对吧？”少年抿着唇拒绝回答，于是那人又转向了被少年挡在身后的马修：“好久不见，马修·威廉姆斯。我的军队两年前[4]就占领了整个法属加拿大哦！”

少年瞪大了眼睛，马修僵在了原地，白熊被摔到了地上。

亚瑟·柯克兰直起身，面无表情地向其他人摆了个手势，命令道。

“带走。”

==================================

[1] 即英法七年战争，与此同时，欧洲大陆正在进行第三次西里西亚战争。

[2] 1762年，英国海盗占领西属古巴岛。在近代英国，正规海军与海盗有时是共通的，而很多海盗也因暴富而成为英国的贵族爵爷。当时的英国实行船长竞争上岗制，并且战利品可由船长分配，为了夺取更多的战利品，英国海军经常会打劫过往的商船，所以英国许多正规军的军官都是实际上的海盗头子。

[3] 甘蔗在收割时只收割茎部，根（通常还有一小截茎的根部）留下到下一季重新分枝生茎，称为宿根。

[4] 即1760年。


	3. 03

**》》 03**

1763年2月10日，英、法、西三国结束战争，签订《巴黎和约》。根据条约第三至七条，英国取得法属加拿大；根据条约第十九条，英国将占领的古巴岛连同哈瓦那要塞交还西班牙。

安东尼奥将少年从马修面前带走的时候，弗朗西斯就站在门边，颓然地看着房间那端的马修——当然，中间还横着亚瑟·柯克兰。马修愕然地瞪大了紫色的眸子，白熊被抱得紧紧地。他看着弗朗西斯，弗朗西斯却无能为力甚至不敢上前。

“放开我！我不走！”“好啦好啦，别闹了，乖乖跟俺回去。”

少年挣扎着不愿离开，安东尼奥陪着疲惫的笑脸无奈地重复着嘴边的话。少年用着死力想掰开安东尼奥的手，可是安东尼奥的力气不是他能扳倒的。马修看着少年被拖向门口，而自己则被留在了屋里，猛然发觉事情的结果已经和少年害怕的那样不可挽回。他喊着少年的名字追了上去，却被亚瑟一把拉住。

弗朗西斯下意识地掐了自己的手臂，他明白自己此时的脸色可能已经难看得可以吓坏他的小马修。他只能看着两个小家伙一个挣扎着想回去，一个挣扎着想离开。进屋的时候两个小家伙就躲在墙角，少年护着身后的马修，眼睛里是倔强的敌意。

“不准哭，马修！”少年回过头，大声地回答，“你是个男孩子！”马修拽不过亚瑟，徒然地掉着眼泪。安东尼奥叹了口气，缓下力道，让他把话说完。“马修，总有一天，我会强大到可以回来找你的！”少年回头看着马修，“所以，你也要变强大，强大到可以来见我，懂吗？！”马修吸着鼻子，没有回答，少年以为他没有理解，于是又补充了一句：“变强大了才不会像现在这样！”

马修不知所措地看着少年，又看看安东尼奥，视线最终落到了弗朗西斯身上。弗朗西斯只是微微地笑了，嘴唇开合。马修拼读着熟悉的语句，想象着昔日弗朗西斯轻快中带着些许戏谑和正经的语调。

——“加油哦！”

马修如同得到保证一般停止了挣扎，然后重重地点了头。少年见状，也放弃了反抗，安东尼奥这才把他带出房间。

“小亚瑟……”弗朗西斯刚开口，就被亚瑟打断了。“别误会了，弗朗西斯。北美大陆我想要的只有阿尔弗雷德。”亚瑟抬起视线，翠色的眼眸中映出弗朗西斯的脸，“我只是单纯地想让你失去重要的东西罢了。说白了，就是报复。”弗朗西斯怔住了，旋即淡然地扬起了嘴角：“小亚瑟，你信不信？阿尔弗雷德很快就会厌倦你这种高傲的性格的。”亚瑟嗤声，无所谓地摆了摆手：“不可能，阿尔弗雷德可是我的弟弟。”

弗朗西斯却没有把他的答案听完。

之后马修被带到了亚瑟家里，见到了阿尔弗雷德。亚瑟的精力都在阿尔弗雷德身上，马修的存在感或许可以忽略不计。不过12年来马修也和阿尔弗雷德一样成长着，如同普通的孩子。由于没有多少人来打扰，他一直安静地生活着，也慢慢养成了与世无争的性格。他不像阿尔弗雷德那般活泼张扬，也不涉足纷扰，对他而言，与自然交织的生活才是最美好的。他喜欢抱着熊二郎坐在极地的苍穹下看拱极的星座，喜欢用枫糖来搭配早餐的糕点，喜欢翻看弗朗西斯留给他的书和画册，喜欢坐在窗边用海螺听渺远的波涛的回声——亚瑟没有拿走马修家里的任何东西，包括那只来自加勒比海滩的海螺。

他经常会想起那个南国的少年。贸易虽然没有中断，但是亚瑟不允许马修离开加拿大本土半步，马修所知道的关于那个少年的全部，只有他也和自己一样在成长。他细数着过往，数十年的时光距离对于“国家”而言不算太长，回忆时连细节都历历在目。

阳光，沙滩，潮汐，海鸟，水流清凉的触感留在皮肤上久久不褪。同行的少年站在远处，顶着一头乱发笑得沉静。马修抱着熊二郎兴奋地踩着海水，金色的发丝泛起暖暖的光。

“我喜欢你家，很温暖，而且也有海！”他大声地对岸上的少年喊道。少年爽朗地笑了，大声地问：“你家也能看到大海吗？”“那当然！”马修喊着，跑回了岸边，“我家的范围是从海到海[1]哦！”“那我很想去看看呢，从海到海的地方。”少年笑着揉乱了马修的头发，“可惜现在我没法做自己想做的事情，安东尼奥不准我离开这里。”“那……总有机会来的吧，”马修抬头看着少年无奈的笑脸，“我家随时欢迎你来哦！”“一定会去的。”少年点点头，“我可不是那种会被安东尼奥摆布的人。”

“弗朗西斯先生一定也会欢迎你来的。”高兴的语气。

“弗朗西斯？又是弗朗西斯……”落寞的语气。

“怎，怎么了？”疑惑的语气。

“如果没有弗朗西斯，你该怎么办呢？”利落的语气。

马修沉默了。

“你忘了吗？”少年的手按在马修头上，马修能感觉到那层凝重，“你不该是弗朗西斯的附属品，也不该是任何人的附属品。”“我没忘。”马修回答，“我还记得那天你说你已经厌倦了这种被束缚被摆布的生活。”“我在想，这种延续了数百年的生活是不是快要结束了。”少年叹了口气，“我想和你一样，到外面去，自由自在的。”

下来的时间只有海潮和海鸟的声音混在蓝色的背景上。马修和少年都没有说话，一个看着海水，一个看着天空。海风吹乱了马修的头发，却牵不起已经湿透的长袍下摆。

“弗朗西斯先生对我很好。”马修想了很久，终于打破了沉寂，“我现在还离不开他。”“你喜欢这种生活？”少年回头，垂下了手。“或许总有一天我会离开，但现在不能。没有他我什么都做不了。”马修没有回避少年不满的目光，“没有安东尼奥先生的话，你能做些什么呢？”少年语塞了。“你什么都做不了，不是吗？”马修替他说出了答案，“或许还是过着你说过的那种看着大海然后惊讶于大船的生活。”

“你……想过这个？”

“我不是被惯坏了的孩子。”

这次轮到少年沉默了。

1774年初夏的一个黄昏，马修家那扇几十年没被人敲过的门突然响起了敲门声。马修甚至没有反应过来，直到敲门声变成了砸门声，他才慌慌张张地冲下楼去。门外站着许久不见的阿尔弗雷德。令马修愕然的是，他的身后还站着一身便服的弗朗西斯。

马修的第一反应是关门，但是被弗朗西斯先一步制止了。

“我把事情说完就走，马修。”阿尔弗雷德开了口，声音有些急切，“不会打扰你很久的。”“那你说吧。”马修抱着白熊堵在门口，丝毫没有让他们进屋的意思。“一起走吧，马修。”阿尔弗雷德开门见山，“跟着亚瑟是不会有前途的。”“这就是你要说的，阿尔？”马修很惊讶，但语气很平静。“是啊，一起走吧，马修。”阿尔弗雷德点点头。“你和亚瑟先生的事情，我不会插手。”马修淡然地回答，“除了有些寂寞，我在亚瑟先生这里一切都很好。”“难道马修你不觉得自己是他的工具吗？”阿尔弗雷德有些意外。“他没怎么管顾我。”马修轻轻地摇了摇头，“他所有的注意力都在你身上，阿尔。”“因为我家可以给他弄钱对吧！”阿尔弗雷德愤愤地转开脸。“12年前，亚瑟先生对弗朗西斯先生说，北美大陆他想要的只有你。”马修的语气依然平静，平静得让弗朗西斯觉得不安。

他决定开口。

“马修，不要考虑其他人，你自己是怎么想的？”弗朗西斯的语气比阿尔弗雷德和缓很多，“你现在和阿尔没多大的差别，你们一起离开的话，成功的几率更高。”“弗朗西斯先生决定帮阿尔？”马修问道，弗朗西斯的回答是点头。“弗朗西斯先生还记得吧，我被亚瑟先生带走的时候的……那种感觉。”马修垂下视线，看着地板上一枚翘起的钉子，“不难受吗？”“你这是在替亚瑟担忧吗，马修？”弗朗西斯把双手按在马修肩上，微微弯腰，使视线平齐在马修额上。“阿尔走了，亚瑟先生怎么办？”马修没有回答弗朗西斯的问题，“他那样高傲的人，不可能接受自己心爱的弟弟突然自立这种事的吧。”

“我不能让他在我家指手画脚，马修。”阿尔弗雷德的语气比之前要平和了很多，“我有自己想做的事情，所以……”“如果你想离开，我不会阻止你，阿尔。”马修突然抬手，把弗朗西斯搭在自己肩上的手推开，“但我会留下。”“马修？”弗朗西斯愕然。“弗朗西斯先生，我还不够强大。”马修抬头看着弗朗西斯，“我还有很多东西要学。”

“哥哥我的小马修长大了呢。”弗朗西斯无奈地笑笑，然后宠溺地揉乱了马修的头发，“回去吧，小阿尔。小马修是个执着的人。”他回头冲阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩。“马修，如果你什么时候想从亚瑟家摔门走人，我一定帮你！”阿尔弗雷德也只好放弃。“可惜我现在只希望亚瑟先生发怒的时候不要把我推到火线上去。”马修叹了口气。“小马修，你会向哥哥我还有小阿尔开枪吗？”弗朗西斯说着，慢慢地走下门阶。“如果我开枪了，那一定不是真心的。”马修苦笑道。

“对了，小马修！”

出大门的时候，弗朗西斯突然回头对依然站在门廊上目送的马修大喊。

“安东尼奥家的那个孩子，一直在努力哦！”

一个飞吻，然后依然是优雅的法语。

“小马修也要好好加油哦！”

最后阿尔弗雷德还是和亚瑟打了一仗[2]，不久之后又打了第二仗[3]。马修始终是亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德争执的受害者。前一次被亚瑟推上了前线，后一次被阿尔弗雷德逼上了悬崖[4]，他却出人意料的在伤痛中走向成熟。

两次战争的间歇，他们在巴黎聚了一次[5]。亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德坐在谈判桌的两边，整个过程没有任何的对话。马修站在亚瑟身后，借由阿尔弗雷德不舍却又坚决的目光想象着亚瑟此时不甘却又无奈的眼神。他安静地站着，思索着以后会不会有同样的事出现在自己身上——比起战争，他宁愿用其他方式离开。

“为什么要插手，弗朗西斯？”这是亚瑟那天说的第一句话。“小亚瑟，你不是说北美大陆你想要的只是阿尔弗雷德吗？”弗朗西斯戏谑地勾起了嘴角，“你夺走了哥哥我的小马修，哥哥我不过是以其人之道还治其人之身罢了。”“你这算是报复？”亚瑟漠然地瞥了弗朗西斯一眼。“哥哥我只是在帮小阿尔摆脱束缚。”弗朗西斯说着，拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的肩，“小亚瑟，长大的孩子总是要自立门户的，就像当年的你。”“弗朗西斯你最好别忘了，阿尔弗雷德那小子说的是英语[6]。”亚瑟说完就愤然离席，马修默默地跟了上去，没有理会对面的阿尔弗雷德和弗朗西斯。

“我很抱歉，马修。”亚瑟低声对跟在后面的马修说。“没什么，真的。”马修想不到更好的回答，就搪塞了一句客套话。“你会留下的吧，马修？”亚瑟问道，声音听着有些颤抖，似乎是在强忍下某种情绪，迫使自己保持冷静。“我会留下的，亚瑟先生。”出乎亚瑟的意料，马修毫不犹豫地给出了答案。“你不怨恨我将你从弗朗西斯身边带走，之后又忽视了你十几年？”亚瑟停下脚步，回身看着马修。“正是因为经受过这种痛苦，所以才选择留下。”马修抱着白熊站在那里，声音不大，却很坚定，“虽然……就像弗朗西斯先生说的……总有一天会离开。”

「我聆听到你的心声，把你的声音作为自己的声音。」

亚瑟看着眼前的少年，少年紫色的眸子里映出了自己落魄的脸。

“那就好。”亚瑟挠挠头发，舒了口气，“那就好……”“亚瑟先生，我是认真的。”马修的表情没有松弛，“总有一天，我也会离开的。”“但至少不会是以这种方式，对吧？”亚瑟勉强地笑了笑，“你是个内心柔软的孩子。”“我不知道。”马修很老实，“但愿不是。”

亚瑟沉默了，他知道马修在害怕因为说了这种话而被自己处罚，也知道这个孩子太过善良和单纯。可是他自己却像是如释重负，对马修的这种“离家预告”没有任何厌恶和排斥的情绪，似乎一切都因为阿尔弗雷德的离开而变得理所当然。

“谢谢你，马修。”

良久，亚瑟终于想到了该说的话。

“不，谢谢您，亚瑟先生。”

马修也松下了那根紧绷的弦。

==================================

[1] “从海到海”，拉丁语，加拿大的国家格言，出自《圣经·旧约·诗篇》的诗72第8节。

[2] 即美国独立战争。战后英国失去了美国，却牢牢控制住了加拿大。

[3] 1812年6月18日，美国向英国宣战，第二次美英战争爆发。这一战在美国又称第二次独立战争，最终美国逼和英国，取得政治与经济的完全独立。1814年12月24日，英美签订《根特和约》，英国承认美国独立，美国放弃对加拿大的领土要求，双方实际上均无得失。

[4] 1812年第二次英美战争中，美国趁着英国忙于半岛战争、在加拿大兵力薄弱，试图夺取加拿大的部分领土，却适得其反地促使加拿大各省更加紧密地团结起来一致抗美。法国试图从中分裂法裔加拿大人，同样失败。这一仗关乎加拿大以及后来的加拿大联邦的生死存亡，对加拿大影响深远。此时的加拿大没有军队，只有英军和民兵，加拿大民兵在保卫故土的战斗中作战英勇。

[5] 英美两国于1783年9月3日在巴黎附近的凡尔赛签订了《英美巴黎和约》，也称《英美凡尔赛和约》。英国承认美国独立，北美独立战争结束。

[6] 当时英国使节对法国人的冷嘲热讽的回答是“你们最好别忘了，独立出来的国家说英语”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 诗篇72:8  
> “要执掌权柄，从这海直到那海，从大河直到地极。”（和合本）  
> “He shall have dominion also from sea to sea, and from the river unto the ends of the earth.”（KJV）


	4. 04

**》》 04**

1866年12月，马修将一份修改好的决议案文书装进了牛皮纸袋，并在封口上加盖了他的专用印戳，然后交予官方的邮差。

半个世纪后，他终于决定走出第一步。

一位虔诚的基督徒把他们选择的这条路称为——“自治领”[1]。

他以为一个月后会有回信过来，但是整个1月没有发生任何事。他以为他的信件再次被人无视了，可没想到的是，2月份时敲开他家的门、给他们带来答复的，竟然是亚瑟·柯克兰本人！

“加拿大的冬天真的很冷啊，马修。”亚瑟站在门外，一手提着提包，一手拍着衣帽上的雪花。“亚，亚瑟先生？！”马修愕然地盯着对方。“不欢迎我吗？”亚瑟见马修整个人都呆了，打趣地问。“啊，不，不，请进！”马修急忙让开路，把躲在门边的熊二郎单手抱起来，然后做了个“请”的手势。“别紧张，马修。”亚瑟拍了拍马修的头。

亚瑟进了客厅，马修战战兢兢地泡好红茶，烘暖壁炉，第六次告诉亚瑟熊吉先生的名字——是的，他说了六个不一样的名字——然后终于在亚瑟面前坐定，等着亚瑟说话。他在潜意识里已经认定亚瑟是亲自过来责备或者至少是劝说他的人。

“这个东西，我看过了。”亚瑟从提包里拿出马修去年寄过去的牛皮纸袋。马修发现印戳的红泥也被划开得很小心，而且纸袋开了封却崭新如故，显然是一直都被很好地保存着。“陛下和议会也都看过了。”亚瑟继续道，“几天前议会才讨论出最终的结果。”他接着从包里拿出了另一个牛皮纸袋，看来也是一份文书：“这是我们的回答。”“亚瑟先生，”马修打断了他的话，“您不生气吗？”“我为什么要生气？”亚瑟微笑着反问。“因，因为……”马修结巴着。“议会批准了你们的决议案，批准的文告是我亲自起草的。”亚瑟回答，“所以，你可以放手成长了，马修。”“您是说……您同意了？”马修看着亚瑟，再次询问答案。“我同意了。”亚瑟把牛皮纸袋递到马修面前，“英属北美以后就是英国的加拿大自治领了，马修。”“您不担心吗？”马修惊喜地接过来，却仍不放心，“以后您可能会管不住我的。”“马修，你是我的弟弟，我了解你的性格。”亚瑟坦然地回答，“你一直都是个做事谨慎、让人放心的孩子。”

“那么，我现在可以做我想做的事情了？”马修却突然压下了喜悦。“内政上，只要不违背英国本土的利益，你可以斟酌行事。”亚瑟端起红茶杯，神色自然但语气严肃，“外交事宜，必须与本土一致[2]。”“我知道了，亚瑟先生。”马修回答，旋即又提出了另一个问题，“在内政平稳下来之后，我能离开一趟本土吗？”“去哪儿？”亚瑟反问。“我想去见见那个百年未见的朋友。”马修回答，“就是亚瑟先生发现我的时候，和我在一起的那个孩子。”“你是说……安东尼奥家的那个孩子？”亚瑟惊讶地放下杯子。马修点头，亚瑟却以摇头作答：“如果你想知道关于那孩子的事情，我可以告诉你，但不会允许你去加勒比海。”“为什么？”马修愕然。“安东尼奥自认为那个孩子会永远忠于他，但那个孩子始终在反抗，[3]”亚瑟解释道，“等你把家事安稳下来之后，战争可能已经开始了。”

亚瑟说到这里便叹了口气，然后神色复杂地看着马修。

“他答应过你的，不是吗？”

——“马修，总有一天，我会强大到可以回来找你的！”

“您还记得？”马修感到意外。

“你是不是也答应了他什么？”亚瑟没有回答，而是继续提问。

——“所以，你也要变强大，强大到可以来见我，懂吗？！”

马修沉默了。

亚瑟也没有再问。

1867年2月，英国上院和下院正式通过英属北美法案。

1867年7月1日，英属北美法案正式生效，英属北美殖民地组成统一的联邦国家，定名“加拿大自治领”，首都渥太华。[4]

1868年9月，西班牙舰队叛乱，女王伊莎贝拉二世被推翻[5]。

1868年10月10日，古巴第一次独立战争[6]打响。

1878年2月10日，西班牙与古巴签订《霍桑协定》，古巴独立战争失败。

想到可以写信联系的时候才发现收信人不知该写谁，被阻拦着不允许靠近港口时才醒起并非一切都是自己做主。有信无处寄，有船不能行，如今他与少年之间的联系仅剩回忆，再无其他。偶尔也会到第一次参加远航的那个码头看来来往往的船只载着各地的货物穿行在海上，却再也找不到那时的船长和水手，找不回那种满怀期待的心境。

少年的名字早已在心底和着皎洁的月光酿成了一曲怀念的歌。意外的远航中那个意外的身影依旧鲜活，仿如印象派明亮的颜彩在银沙上盛开，逆着阳光模糊了边线。一起在海边嬉闹的时光渐行渐远，呼唤的回声连同海潮的足音一起潜藏在海螺里，渐渐安息。

少年选择的路并没有出乎马修的意料，但十年鏖战却得如此结果，又不得不让人为之扼腕。可是马修深知作为“国家”应有的态度——那不是他能插手的，也不是他该插手的。他能做的只有静观其变。

熊吉先生睡在被窝里，马修披着外套独自靠坐在窗边，看着墨色的枫影淹没在洁白的飞雪中，想象月光碎在波光里，想象甘蔗修长的叶子摇荡出海潮的声音，想象热带树木挺拔瘦长的影子印在银白的沙滩上，想象一串串脚印描摹出海岸的形状，想象从海滩走回码头的路，想象等在海边的人们的面容。

船长，伙夫，水手。

少年向白袍的孩子伸出了手，牵着他慢慢向前。

然而只是瞬间，大海和帆船霎时变成了猩红与烟火。一切都消失无踪，只有少年一人疲惫地睡在码头，头枕着枪，手边是海水温柔地潮起潮落，臂上的绷带渗出暗红的血点。白袍的孩子伸出手想唤他醒来，却看见鲜血浸染了他身下的木板。

惊恐，窒息。

声音堵在了咽喉。

惊醒……

手中海螺的冰冷凝结在手心，马修这才发觉自己在不觉中睡着了。他深深地呼吸着，吸气喘气的声音在寂静的夜里格外清晰。

一切都只是梦。

白雪将黯淡的星光反射得明亮，拱极的北斗也褪去了光华。清冷的光线透过窗玻璃照进房间，映出窗边人的身影。

「我们是彼此的陌路人，也是自己的陌路人。」

——“也能听到你的声音吗？”

——“不知道呢。你可以试试。”

马修木然地把海螺扣在耳畔，回旋的潮涌声又一次流淌到耳中，像是谁在低沉的呜咽，不似往昔。他熟悉海螺中那悠然的蜂鸣的所有节拍，熟知那节拍的所有变化，却不曾知道它们也会变幻出这样悲凉的旋律。

尽管已经过了相信这种话的年龄，他却依然偏执地认为这只海螺有连结人心的能力。

因为那个人曾经允诺。

「直到有一天，你向我诉说……」

——“可是听不到你的声音。”

——“因为我没有说话啊。会听到的。”

那时，他拍着马修的肩膀，信心满满地点了头。

然而，马修终究没能听到。

——是因为你没有说话吗？

——还是说，因为你不能说话……

1895年2月24日，何塞·马蒂领导的第二次古巴独立战争打响。

1898年4月28日，美国借“缅因号”事件[7]对西班牙宣战，武装干涉古巴革命，挑起美西战争[8]。

“好久不见，马修！”阿尔弗雷德无视了后边上司的怒吼，“砰”地关上了门，顺带着扣上了内锁。“那样没关系吗，阿尔？”马修看得目瞪口呆。“没关系，世界的Hero不会被上司责怪的！”阿尔弗雷德自信地拍着胸口。戴上平光镜的阿尔弗雷德精神了很多，但是马修觉得自己还是比较喜欢那个不戴眼镜的阿尔弗雷德。

“找本Hero有事吗，马修？”元气爆棚的阿尔弗雷德突然扑过去，马修急忙躲开。阿尔弗雷德扑了个空。“我听说你向安东尼奥先生宣战了。”马修回答，同时防备着他那热情过头的兄弟重复刚才的动作，“你能不能带我去古巴？”“你想去古巴？”阿尔弗雷德愣住了，“不行，我不能让亚瑟插手这件事情。”他拒绝了，一脸认真。“我不会告诉亚瑟先生的，阿尔。”马修解释道，“这是我的个人意志。”阿尔弗雷德疑惑地看着马修，马修只得再进一步解释：“我只是想去古巴见见朋友，以马修·威廉姆斯的名义，而非加拿大。”“即使很危险也要去吗，马修？”阿尔弗雷德问，“那里可是战场。”“不管多危险我都要去。”马修毫不犹豫地回答。“那就来吧。”阿尔弗雷德咧开嘴笑得阳光灿烂。

“对了马修，你想见的那个朋友是谁啊？”

“你想认识？”

“本Hero喜欢交朋友。”

“请原谅，阿尔，我不想告诉你。”

出现这段对话的时候，他们已经在关塔那摩[9]登陆了。

阿尔弗雷德一下船就被簇拥着去了当地义军的司令部，马修趁着其他人不注意，悄悄脱离了阿尔弗雷德的军队。

马修从来不担心在这个岛上迷路。他对这里的一切并不陌生，一百多年前他就跟着船转遍了整个岛——他没跟任何人说过这件事——而这里的一切与那时并无多大的变化，即使没有向导，他也能清楚地认出通往某处的路。也不需要担心安全问题，因为这里是义军的占领区。

不过这是马修生平第一次在毫无线索的情况下找人。现在的情况就类似于第一次踏上这个岛时的经历的反相——他的朋友是在这个岛上奋战着的的千百个战士中的一个，他要在人群里找到他，就像那时候他在人群中找到自己。

他要用那个人那时候用过的方法。

他对此完全没有经验，只能摸着石头过河。

——“你也是国家吗？”

——“是哦。所以才能一下子把你认出来啊。”

——“你也能感觉到吧，我们和周围的人不一样。”

感觉，“国家”实体存在的感觉，这就是自己被找到的原因所在。

马修体验过那种感觉，并且牢牢地记在了心里。

他长舒了口气，抱紧怀里的熊吉先生，闭上眼睛，循着感觉到的方向前进。

那时候站在他对面的就是他现在要找的人，因此只要是相同的感觉，就一定不会错。

=========================

[1] “自治领”这个名字是伦纳德·蒂利从《圣经》中得到的启发想到的。

[2] 加拿大成为自治领时获得的是内务自主权，外交和军事仍由英国控制。

[3] 西班牙曾将古巴称为“永远忠诚的岛”（The “Ever-Faithful Isle”），古巴也是西班牙在美洲的殖民地中管辖最严苛的。在西班牙统治时期，古巴一直有断断续续的反西班牙殖民统治的暴动、起义和独立运动，例如1812年的阿庞特起义、1820年的古巴独立运动等，但都被西班牙当局镇压。

[4] 英属北美法案的生效标志着加拿大立国。但是此时加拿大的宪法只是英国的一个条例，只有英国下院才有修改的权力。并且，加拿大必须与英国保持统一外交步调，没有独立的外交权力和治外法权。

[5] 这次政变所导致的西班牙王位继承问题就是后来的1870-1871年普法战争爆发的导火线。

[6] 即1868-1878十年战争，由卡洛斯·马努埃尔·德·塞斯佩德斯-卡斯蒂略领导。

[7] 1898年2月15日，美国军舰“缅因号”在哈瓦那港爆炸沉没，美国宣称是西班牙鱼雷击沉了舰船，并借故对西班牙宣战。但后来打捞出水的证据表明，“缅因号”是锅炉爆炸引燃弹药库，从而导致舰船爆炸沉没，锅炉爆炸原因至今未明。必须说明的是，古巴扼守着佛罗里达的外海，且矿产和农业资源都很丰富，有“安的列斯的明珠”之称。美国对古巴的觊觎始于19世纪初，19世纪20年代曾多次迫害和阻拦援助古巴解放的远征军，甚至宣称古巴本来就应该是美国的附属品。

[8] 美西战争的战场有两个：加勒比海和菲律宾。

[9] 此时大约是在1898年5月的月末。美军只在古巴起义军控制最严的地区登陆，而且古巴的士兵总是走在美军士兵前面。美军登陆以前，起义军已经控制了全国约三分之二的地区。


	5. 05

**》》 05**

睁开眼睛的时候，马修发现自己正站在某个营地的中央，周围的人都一脸惊愕地盯着他看。于是他也一脸愕然地看着他们。这种僵持持续了好几分钟才被打破。

“那个……我做了什么不该做的事情吗？”马修怯生生地问。

“你至少随身带上武器吧！”答复从身后传来，那声音听上去相当恼火。马修应声回头，迎面是一张古铜色的大脸，脸颊上还有未愈的伤痕。“这里在打仗啊，马修！”他直接叫了他的名字，一如从前。

马修惊讶地看着对方，一下子接不上话。

“他是我的朋友加拿大。”古铜色皮肤的青年向周围人介绍道，“就是我以前跟你们说过的那个国家。”

之后的话马修就没听进去了。他惊讶于眼前的这个人。一百多年前的那个少年现在已经是一个结实的青年了，瘦削但是硬朗，血气方刚，气质与顶着一张少年脸的马修完全不同。不过，值得欣慰的是，两个人的身高差缩短到了一个半头长——好吧，其实这没什么可欣慰的——他仍然保留着那种急躁但认真的性格，冒失中不乏沉稳。

“你怎么了，马修？”觉察到马修整个人像棵树那样呆立在原地，青年上前去晃了晃马修的肩。“没，没事。”马修被晃醒了神。“你怎么跑到这儿来了？”青年迷惑地瞪着马修，“英国佬也打算介入吗？”“你别误会，我是瞒着亚瑟先生跑出来的。”马修急忙回答，“我来这里是出于个人意愿。”“只是这样？”青年一副难以置信的表情。“我是跟着阿尔的舰队过来的。”马修解释道，“阿尔弗雷德，也就是美利坚，他是我的孪生兄弟。”

青年看着马修，好一阵子不说话。马修不知道是怎么回事，于是也选择了沉默。他们对视着，直到青年再次开口。

“去走走？”

他指着马修身后的森林。

“我听说你现在是自治领了。”

“是的。在你和安东尼奥先生上次开战的前一年。”

青年走在前面，马修抱着熊二郎跟在后边。他们漫无目的地走着，直到树木越来越矮、越来越稀疏，然后碧海和银沙在树木间的空当里露出影子。他们在林子的边缘上找了块地方坐下来，面朝大海，初夏的海风夹着咸涩和潮湿扑面而来。马修脱下长外套随意地披在旁边的灌木上，解开领结和风扣，海风从领口灌进来，鼓起了他白色的衬衫。

“为什么要来？”青年把枪拄在身前，然后摸出一根烟点上。马修知道这里盛产烟草，所以不觉得奇怪。“弗朗西斯先生和亚瑟先生都说你在努力，”他回答道，“所以想来看看你到底变成什么样了。”“很失望吧？”青年吐出烟雾，“选择了这种你不喜欢的路，而且还失败了。”“这条路不是很合你的性格吗？”马修转过头看着青年的侧脸，对方披肩的长发被海风吹起，咖啡色的衣服上还留着近身搏斗时划开的口子。“呃？”青年惊讶于他的回答，扭头愣愣地看着他。

马修没有答话，而是从兜里掏出了一只小玻璃瓶递给青年。

“这个给你。”

“这是什么？”

“吃了以后会很幸福的枫糖。我怕被发现，所以只带了这么点儿。”

青年小心地接过来，生怕失手把瓶子摔到地上。

“说实话，我不想看见你把自己弄得伤痕累累的。”马修叹了口气。“我也不希望你来这里，马修。这里……”青年甩手把烟蒂抛向远处，小小的红色火星画了条红色的抛物线后便在空中失去了身形。“我明天就走。”马修打断了他的话，“因为……我现在还只是个自治领……”“好歹已经是自治领了，不是吗？”青年轻轻地拍了拍马修的脑袋，“比我好多了。”“你……不，你们，会赢的吧？”马修突然抓住对方的手腕，把他的手停在半空。“会的！”青年爽朗地一笑，“即使没有美利坚，我们也会赢的！”“真的吗？”马修的脸上没有相信的神色。“怎么了？不相信我？”青年看到马修依然蹙着眉，心里突然没了底。

马修不敢也不想跟对方说20年前的那个恐怖的梦，他挪开了视线，望着前面无垠的蓝色海天一线。

“你说过，用那只海螺能听到你的声音。可是我听不到。”

他以为对方会笑着说自己傻，居然还在相信这些东西。不想青年只是故作轻松地闭上了眼睛。

“因为现在还不能让你听到。”

傍晚的时候马修被青年领着去了义军的司令部，阿尔弗雷德这才知道马修已经失踪了一整天。看见马修没受什么伤，阿尔弗雷德也就放心了，但是觉察到马修对这里的一切似乎都是“自来熟”，心里又不是滋味。阿尔弗雷德想要的是这里的所有人都把自己当成核心，马修的出现显然破坏了他的这个设想，于是晚饭后他就托辞商议军事要务，让马修离开了司令部。

不过马修并没有遵照阿尔弗雷德的要求回宿地去。

他去了海边，安静地坐在月光下。

晚风吹拂着加勒比海的夜色。清亮的玉白色铺洒在海滩上，深灰与深靛的树影把白天的树林笼进黑暗里。眺望，月光太亮以致于看不清星光，远处清澈的海水如同淬了荧光的琉璃，推着近岸的海浪起起伏伏摩挲着银沙。

熊二郎已经在怀里睡着了，马修轻轻解下挂在它脖子上的布袋，拿出里面的东西，扣在耳上。月光分散成模糊的边线，为海螺优美的曲线层染上一圈银白，轻薄的螺壳宛如海天间的那一线，分隔着壳里壳外两重涛声。一边是记忆中温和的节拍，另一边是身边自如的旋律，层层复加的水声在脑海中混合着播放。潮涌的声音终于不再悲凉，却也不如当初那般轻快多元。仿如少了一个声部的交响，激不起共鸣。

他想起了在这块土地的第一个晚上。曾经，他对这里的一切都充满好奇，而如今，这里的一切都是如此熟悉。那一晚他裹着被子坐在窗边，熊吉先生睡在他身旁。窗外有皎洁的月色，有长长的树影，有粼粼的海面，有轻柔的涛声，有念想着的初次见面的朋友。

那时候他猜“他现在应该在附近的某个地方看着同样的月光吧”。

而现在，他想“他应该在油灯下和阿尔商议他的未来吧”。

怀里的熊二郎翻了个身，咂了咂嘴，发出几声嘟哝，又继续沉沉地睡了。马修拍拍白熊那胖胖的脑袋，然后伸了个懒腰。

“Hmm……阿尔要是问了，我就说熊四郎先生在海边睡着了。”

美利坚的船离开的时候，关塔那摩的码头上人并不多。义军在这块战区的司令亲自领着一队人戍卫在这一带，以防万一。快起航的时候马修才姗姗来迟，怀里抱着的白熊浑身湿透，鼻头上还被一只小螃蟹死死地夹着。白熊笨拙地甩着熊掌想把螃蟹弄下来，却越搞越糟。

“抱歉，看日出的时候，熊七郎先生跑到海里去了。”马修苦笑着向阿尔弗雷德道歉，“我们现在就出发吗？”他看看码头上的人，又看看阿尔弗雷德。“Yes~！那位黑皮肤的兄弟说他今天出发去哈瓦那，所以就不来送了。”阿尔弗雷德没有在意马修的道歉。

“那么，祝你们好……”

“好运”的“运”字还没说完，阿尔弗雷德就一挥左臂，一只大手直接拍在了白熊的下巴上，重重地推了白熊和抱着白熊的马修一把。

“我们走吧，马修。”

要知道，阿尔弗雷德的力气堪比北美野牛，毫无防备的马修身子随惯性向后，接着就绊了个大趔趄，险些就倒栽葱。阿尔弗雷德对自己的行为没有任何反悔的意思，也没在意被他推搡着的马修在大声抗议，而是侧身向岸上的人挥手致意。

结果是熊二郎鼻尖的那只螃蟹帮了马修的大忙。阿尔弗雷德觉得手指上一凉，接着便是剧痛。他叫了一声松了手。螃蟹对阿尔弗雷德的手指似乎是情有独钟，在阿尔弗雷德甩着手想把它甩开的时候，把另一只钳子也狠狠地夹了上去。阿尔弗雷德痛得飞也似地跑上了船，甲板上的文官武将七手八脚地开始为他捉螃蟹，场面混乱不已。

熊二郎舒坦地呼了口气，抬起爪子摸摸鼻头，然后满足地眯起眼睛。马修看着甲板上的一团糟，决定无视。他回头对码头上那愕然的一群人轻松地一笑：“请别在意。”码头上的人们报以尴尬的笑声。

“那么，祝你们好运！后会有期！”

马修向他们挥挥手，然后慢慢地走向舷梯。

即使不去看，马修也知道，他那位即将启程去哈瓦那的朋友现在就在码头的某个角落，对着他的背影微笑。

——是他的那位朋友把被海潮越卷越远的熊二郎送回了他身边。

“你或许应该多带它去海边。”把熊二郎抱回干燥的沙滩上的时候，青年如是说。“谢谢。”马修歉意地把白熊抱过去，放在旁边阳光下的裸岩上。“我觉得你现在最好赶快想办法把这小家伙的毛弄干。”青年一边拧着衣角一边提醒。“没关系，熊吉先生是北极熊，不怕着凉。”马修指着熊二郎的鼻尖，“我觉得这只螃蟹才是问题。”“这个好办。”青年伸手想去帮熊二郎一把，但是旋即又停住了，“我想……你可以用这个解释你迟到的原因。”“是个好主意。”马修想了想，“只是得委屈一下熊六郎先生了。”

“不过，你居然把它带来了。”青年指着白熊脖子上挂着的布袋，“我还在想是什么东西这么硌手。”“我觉得……它或许也会想回故乡看看。”马修挠着头，暖金色的发丝和身后的阳光混成一种颜色。“我应该再让你带点什么回去。”青年看了看大海，回头对马修说，“你先把它拿出来。”

马修照做了。

有着优美曲线的海螺露出珍珠白的内里和回环的螺线，马修双手捧着它。青年捧起马修的手，把海螺举到胸前，动作轻柔地如同掬起一抔清澈的水。他弯下腰，对着海螺轻语，然后直起身子，把着马修的手，将海螺扣在马修的耳上。

耳边的匆匆风声和悠悠潮咏变成了海水的回环，踩着自如的节拍掀起一阵阵哗然蜂鸣着起起伏伏，宛如一曲悠远的歌。青年低沉的嗓音在耳边的蜂鸣中清晰无比，也不知是他在重复，还是螺壳里的回音尚在绕梁。

朝阳的光洒在海螺上，温暖了壳中的声音。

——“下次，轮到我去找你。”

或许那个人天生就是走不平路的，1898年战争的最终结果只是在他本人不知情的情况下把他脖子上的枷锁的主人从西班牙转变为美利坚，而非给他开锁的钥匙。马修在从亚瑟口中得到确切的消息时顿感寒心，但是如今的阿尔弗雷德已不是往昔，他不得不相信。

阿尔弗雷德离开之后，马修就成了亚瑟最重要的家人。虽然亚瑟对他的限制不算多并且形式甚于实际，但矛盾还是会出现。在亚瑟的外交统一的命令下，马修和其他的自治领一样不能独自与其他人交往，也不能按照自己的意愿去结交朋友。这个命令束缚着马修：他渴望和外界正式并且坦诚地交流，却始终无法名正言顺。

1898年之后的几十年世界便趋于平静，马修也在“加拿大世纪”[1]之后步入成年。然而欢迎他步入成年的并不是祝福，而是内政的混乱和一场大战。不过尽管有过和亚瑟的分歧、和阿尔的争执[2]，也有过内务的动荡、上司的失误，但是在这段不安的时间中慢慢成长的马修并非一无所获。惨烈的战争给了他伤痛，却也给了他力量。

他已经不是那个离不开他人帮助的马修了。他有自己的主见，有自己的家底，有自己的军队[3]，为自己奋斗。他用弗朗西斯和亚瑟都没有拿到的胜利证明了自己的实力[4]，用无畏的突击道出了自己的决心[5]。他和他的人民都为大英帝国的胜利付出了极大的代价，却差点连在和约上签字的权利都失去[6]。

一向谦和的马修这次没有再退让。

之后也一样。

1919年，争得独立签署和约的权利，取得国联和国际劳工组织成员国资格。

1922年，以未经磋商为理由拒绝了亚瑟下达的出兵命令[7]。

1923年，在没有亚瑟派遣的外交大臣签字的情况下与阿尔弗雷德签订比目鱼捕捞条约。

1926年，第一位外交使节被派驻到华盛顿。

1928年，在巴黎设立第一座使馆。

亚瑟刚刚结束在欧洲的大战，对马修的这种“不听话”行为已经有心无力。其他的自治领见状，纷纷效尤。不过马修没有把事情做得太过激。他没有忘记阿尔弗雷德离开后亚瑟的失落，也没有忘记自己离开弗朗西斯时的心情。他不想在亚瑟身体上受重创的时候再给他加上一重心灵的折磨。他希望在亚瑟的许可下离开，希望得到亚瑟的祝福。

于是，1931年，他在各个自治领惊讶的目光中敲开了亚瑟的房门。

“亚瑟先生，您能不能听我说说话呢？”

“我……我已经有足够的力量去兑现自己的承诺了。”

“我该出发了。”

「我聆听到你的心声，把你的声音作为自己的声音。」

1931年12月11日，《威斯敏斯特法令》[8]获批。

1959年[9]。

“熊三郎，怎么办……我太紧张了……”马修悄声对怀里的白熊说。白熊睁开眼睛，懒洋洋慢悠悠地动了动嘴：“……谁？”“马修啦！”马修无奈地回答。

马修只觉得心里只剩下一堆乱七八糟的线头。他现在正站在机场大厅不安地左看右看，等候即将到来的客人。虽然上司已经把客人的情况都详细说了一遍，可他还是忍不住紧张。而且，更糟糕的是，跟他一起来接机的人，都看不见他……助理官员此刻正在满大厅地找他们的“威廉姆斯阁下”，没人注意到马修其实就站在队伍的最前头。

——直到他们的客人出现在出口通道。

他们的客人来自南方，是个瘦高的络腮胡子，穿着一身绿色的军装，头上还扣着鸭舌军帽。走在他旁边的青年同样是一身军装，不过没带帽子，披肩的头发束在脑后，正跟他说着什么。马修几乎是下意识地走向他们。外围的安保人员没注意到他，但是青年的目光马上就落到了他身上，先是一愣，然后马上反应过来。他对其他人做了个手势之后迎向马修。

然后两个人默契地停下来，隔着两步的距离。

“好久不见，马修！”青年先开了口。“好久不见。”马修没有让自己的紧张见于外在。“我来找你了。”青年说着，小心地从上衣的胸口袋里掏出一枚小小的扣针，“顺便带它回乡探亲。”马修认出来那是弗朗西斯给自己的枫叶扣针，温暖的金红色鲜艳得一如当年。两个多世纪之前，他把这枚枫叶扣针送给了一个初次见面的加勒比海豆丁。“不过还真奢侈，一面是榴石一面是黄金。”青年把扣针翻了个个儿。“我还以为再也见不到它了。”马修觉得很意外，小心地捻起端详。“其实我一直藏在身上，”青年淡然地笑着，脸上是饱经沧桑的平静，“因为你说这是会带来幸福的枫叶。”“那就继续藏着吧。”马修微微勾起嘴角，轻巧地将扣针放回对方心口。

——躺在你的心跳声里，本身也是一种幸福，对吧？

“话说回来，那次，我还欠你一个回答。”

——“不，我是问……你真正的名字。”

——“真正的……名字？”

——“嗯。作为国家的那个名字。”

问与答之间，隔着超过两百年的时光。

“欢迎来到蒙特利尔，我是加拿大[10]。”马修伸出手，紫色的眸子里映出青年古铜色的脸。

“幸会，我是古巴共和国。”肤色不同的两只手紧紧地握在一起，青年眼前浮起温柔的暖金色。

==========================

[1] 19世纪末到20世纪初的一段时间，是加拿大国家走向成熟的阶段。

[2] 美加关系自美国独立开始就一直处于波折状态，且冲突多于合作。

[3] 1915年，英国想将加拿大军队编入英军参与一战，遭到加方的坚决抵制，加拿大军团因此建立。1917年，加拿大名将亚瑟·威廉·卡利接任司令，加拿大军团成为加国第一支独立的武装力量（即全军都是加拿大人）。加拿大军团在1917年的维米岭战役和1918年的百日攻势中都表现优秀，而英国的王牌飞行员中也不乏加拿大人的身影。加拿大军人在一战中的出色表现也为博登政府争得加拿大的国际地位创造了条件。

[4] 指英法都未能取得胜利的维米岭战役。维米岭战役被称为“加拿大成长的日子”。1922年，法国把维米岭送给加拿大，以感谢加拿大在此战役中的贡献和牺牲。

[5] 指加拿大军团在1916年的索姆河战役中的先锋和在1918年的亚眠战役（德军“黑暗的一天”）中的尖刀突破。1918年8月8日开始的亚眠战役是盟军百日攻势的开始。

[6] 1918年，加拿大总理罗伯特·莱尔德·博登为加拿大及其他自治领争取到了独立出席和会及在和约上签字的权利，即如果不能得到所有自治领的同意，英国就不能批准和约。其后他又为加拿大争取到了国联和国际劳工组织的正式成员国资格，使加拿大在国际社会取得独立国家地位。

[7] 1922年，英国和土耳其之间爆发恰纳卡莱危机，英国要求加拿大出兵，被加拿大拒绝。这也就意味着英国要求各自治领执行的外交统一原则被打破，加拿大采取了与宗主国英国不同的外交行动。

[8] 该法令订明自治领有权自行制定或废除法律（宪法除外）而无须等待英国国会批准，自治领及其议会与英国及英国议会具有平等地位，英国法律不经自治领同意则不通行于自治领。同时订明加拿大是自治领（加拿大此时已经是国际承认的独立国家），事实上承认其独立，加拿大藉此获得外交独立和军事自主，但保留对英国的自治领关系。1982年，英国女王签署《加拿大宪法》，加拿大议会获得立宪、修宪的全部权力，加拿大联邦至此完全独立，仅保留英联邦成员国身份。

[9] 1959年4月末，时任总理的卡斯特罗结束对美国的访问后经加拿大的蒙特利尔前往巴西里约热内卢，并对加拿大进行非正式访问。古加两国正式建交是在1945年3月16日，不过在1959年古巴革命胜利之前，古巴一直都只是美国的附庸，内政外交都受到美国的控制。

[10] 20世纪30年代之后，加拿大官方就不再使用“加拿大自治领”这一全称，而是直接使用“加拿大”作为国名。1967年加拿大迎来百年国庆，英国才正式放弃“加拿大自治领”这一称呼。


	6. 06

**》》 06**

“抱歉，阿尔，这种要求我不能接受。”

马修说完便“啪”地挂掉了电话，然后重重地摊在椅子的靠背上。他对他那个不接受反对意见的兄弟实在是没辙了，干脆无视礼节直接挂掉了电话。

“阿尔这家伙，当我是他的跟班吗？！”马修闷闷地直起身子，然后叹了口气趴在桌上。

“谁？”靠坐在桌下的白熊懒散地吐出了词。

“马修啦！”马修把脸埋在手臂里，欲哭无泪地回答。

事情的起因或许很久以前便已埋下。

阿尔弗雷德以为加勒比海的那个小岛国会心甘情愿地成为自己的小弟，给自己打扫后院，没想到那个黑皮肤的青年完全不买他的帐。开始的时候只是看见他面带不快，慢慢地就变成了提出不满，再下来就是直接冲突。

那个黑皮肤的青年去年[1]来了一趟北美，第一站就是华盛顿。马修以为那次的交谈会多少缓解一下南方的剑拔弩张，不想结果却是青年见到了阿尔弗雷德，但他那位络腮胡子上司却没有见到阿尔弗雷德的上司。几天后马修便在蒙特利尔迎接了他们。青年没有久留，在同一天就转机去了里约热内卢。

“阿尔弗雷德那混蛋目中无人。”短暂停留的那段时间，青年跟马修说了一些关于他和阿尔弗雷德的争执的事情，“他以为他自己有权力设定其他人的前途。”“阿尔他一直都是这样。[2]”马修回答，“从小到大，这种性格从没变过。”“从小到大？！”青年咂舌，“我很好奇亚瑟·柯克兰是怎么忍受下来的。”“你看看亚瑟先生的现状不就知道了。”马修无奈地摇摇头，“只能说阿尔有对其他人指手画脚的资本。”“马修，你又打算跟在别人后面吗？”青年沉下嗓音问道。“我现在没办法扳倒他，但我不会违背自己的原则。”马修看着候机大厅地面铺着的瓷砖，低声但毫不犹豫地回答。

然后两个人就这样排排坐着，像是小时候坐在海边。一起等天空从蔚蓝变成金红的时光已经不复存在了，现在的他们不得不考虑那些外来的复杂的事情，甚至不得不为这些琐事抉择和放弃。

“你……真的打算……和伊万先生走一样的路吗？”马修不想问这个，可是上司的一再嘱咐让他不得不问。“方向是一样的。”青年也不打算隐瞒或是回避。“你以后……会变成伊万先生那样？”马修对极点那边的北国青年印象不算太糟，却始终有种莫名的恐惧感。特别是，一旦阿尔弗雷德与那位北国青年开打，地缘上夹在中间的自己必然会遭殃。“我只是觉得伊万的那条路是对的，仅此而已。”青年抬手拍了拍马修的肩，“即使走一样的路，也不会变得和他一样的。”

脑海里闪过什么，马修惊醒，然后双手重重地拍响了桌子，“嚯”地起身。

“熊四郎先生，你要好好看家。”

他摸出一张稿纸，草草地写下给上司的字条。

“我必须去一趟哈瓦那。”

出门的时候没忘记拿上外套。

“你至少要提前知会一下吧，马修！”

青年无奈而又恼火地冲着马修吼道。一分钟之前，他把突然出现在面前的马修当成了阿尔弗雷德，并且以迅雷不及掩耳之速狠狠地给了马修一拳。然后，在旁边的络腮胡子上司的提醒之下，他发现自己揍错人了。

马修小心地捂着敷在头上的湿毛巾，痛得不断倒抽凉气。

“说吧，这次你是跟谁来的？”青年扶着额头问，这种语气让马修觉得很不舒服。“我自己过来的，只有熊吉先生知道这件事。”马修想了想，补充了一句，“说不定上司现在也知道了。”“这么着急过来，有什么事吗？”青年这才缓下语气。“我想确认一些事情。”马修说着便站起来，把手里的毛巾叠好放在桌上。

“我，加拿大，想知道古巴的态度。”

与马修温和的性格完全相反的冰冷声音。

或许这是马修有史以来用过的最无情的音调，青年和他的上司都愕然地看着他。

“我想确认，你是不是真的决定跟我们走不同的路。”

“是的。”

“即使与我们为敌？”

“是的。”

“谢谢答复。告辞。”

“等……”

相向而来，衣袖的边角擦出最后的轻响，惊讶的神色凝固在脸上。

青年想拉住他，马修却微微侧身，躲开了那只手。

“站在我们之间的，是阿尔和伊万先生。”马修站在对方身后不到半步的距离，“我不想插手他们的事情。但是，我已经没有选择的余地了。”强装出来的平静掩不住声线的颤抖，攥紧的手指凉透掌心。青年却不敢回头去看马修的脸。“我很抱歉。”马修说完就大步流星地出了门，络腮胡子上司跟着出去，顺手带上了门。

安静，死寂。青年发现整个争执居然是如此和平，自己甚至没有辩驳和解释。

岔路口上他们背对着背前行，在出发的同时告别往昔。

马修的烦恼并没有就此结束。回到家门口的时候猛然看见阿尔弗雷德赫然站在玄关，脸色很差。马修默然地走过去，试图避开与对方的任何交谈。

“你去了古巴。”阿尔弗雷德直截了当地开了口。见马修不说话，他又加了一句：“本Hero知道你去了哈瓦那，马修。”“请问你是怎么知道的？”马修极度不快，“能不能让你家的间谍卫星别再像狗仔队那样跟着我？”“那可不行，本Hero不能让自己的兄弟陷入危险。”阿尔弗雷德说着在胸前摆出了“×”的手势。

“阿尔，对古巴……对古巴先生进行经济封锁这件事情，我不会同意的。”

“这是立场问题，马修，你不能纵容敌人的存在。”

“不要把你的立场当成我的。古巴先生有权选择他想走的路，那是他的自由。”

“……你知道自己在说什么吗，马修？”

“我知道。”

浅紫与天蓝映衬着彼此的颜色，互不相让。

“马修，北美大陆是我们的，我们必须同进退不是吗？”阿尔弗雷德扳过马修的肩膀，“还是说你想看见伊万那头熊跨过白令海峡跑到北美来闹事？”“我不是你的工具，阿尔。”马修摊出了底牌，“如果你想把我变成你和伊万先生争执时的缓冲地带，我就撤掉防务宣布中立。”马修冰冷而犀利的目光直直地锁在阿尔弗雷德脸上，“我不会拿自己和自己的国民去给你和伊万先生当牺牲品。”

阿尔弗雷德惊愕地看着马修。他第一次看见自己这个以温和著称的兄弟如此强硬。他习惯了这个笑容温暖但存在感不高的兄弟跟在自己的身后，对自己的所有意见点头，以至于从来没想过有一天自己会遭到拒绝。

“马修，你没有跟本Hero说‘不’的资格。”阿尔弗雷德垂下视线，一字一顿地回答。被戳中痛处的马修无话可说。“你别忘了本Hero现在住在什么地方[3]、是什么实力。”马修感觉到阿尔弗雷德按在自己肩上的手在加重力道。“你是在威胁我吗，阿尔？”马修用了蛮力，试图掰开了对方的手。“本Hero根本就用不着威胁你，马修。”阿尔弗雷德顺势松了手。“即便如此，我仍然会说，‘不！’”马修抬起手臂，把阿尔弗雷德推出了门阶。

“Goodbye and good night！”

他“砰”地关上门，“咔嚓”一声上锁。

至于门外的阿尔弗雷德，他不再管顾。

一天之内经历了两场争执，他已经疲倦了。无论是平静的还是激烈的，对他这种与世无争的人来说都是折磨。一边以自己的兄弟为首，一边包括了自己的朋友，他的意见无足轻重也无人在意，但他仍然在说。他不指望能改变什么，只是想让其他人听到。

——“即使与我们为敌？”

——“是的。”

——“我已经没有选择的余地了。我很抱歉。”

——“马修，你没有跟本Hero说‘不’的资格。”

——“即便如此，我仍然会说，‘不！’”

只可惜……

大概没人会听到了吧。

冲突逐步扩散，矛盾的加码基本上已成定局。第二年阿尔弗雷德就做了一件在马修看来更加过分的事情——入侵[4]。那次失败的入侵引起了轩然大波，诸国对此议论纷纷，中南美洲的许多国家都对此表示抗议。

刚刚结束在猪湾的战斗的青年带着上司的命令直接飞赴纽约，并且向联合国提交议案[5]，指责阿尔弗雷德非法进攻。无奈此时的联合国名义上是诸国商议之所，实际上不过是阿尔弗雷德的出头鸟，只要阿尔弗雷德点头，它就不接受反对意见。议案就此搁浅。

青年愤然离席，马修把怀里的熊二郎和手里的材料一并塞给了本国代表，起身跟了出去。关上门的时候青年的背影正好消失在前边的拐角，马修“诶”了一声，跑着追了上去，结果刚一拐弯就和人迎面撞了个满怀。

火药、大海和烟草的味道扑进鼻腔，马修想起身道歉，却发现自己动弹不得。他感觉到那个人抱住了自己，一手按着自己的背，一手按着自己的头。马修知道那是谁。他想抬头看，那人的手却没有允许。

“抱歉……”干哑的声音就在耳边不远处——大约在太阳穴的高度。

“我不认可阿尔那种危险的不可靠的政策[6]。”马修安静地站着，额头靠着对方的胸口。

“听我说，马修，”青年说着，放开了马修，然后两手按在他的肩上，直视着他的眼睛，“我现在觉得，跟着伊万走才是对的。”

“我无法信任那条路。”马修坦然地回答，“你……就不能考虑一下其他人的路？”

“其他人？你没看到其他人刚才的表现吗？”青年反问道，“还是说像你现在这样连反驳的实力都没有？”

“我的确没有实力反驳阿尔，但这并不意味着我没主见。”马修语气平静但斩钉截铁，“就算是无人回应，我也仍会说‘不’。”

“这样根本就不会有人理你的，马修。”青年抢下话头。

马修选择了沉默。

“决定一切的是实力而非公道。”

“难道你更崇尚实力而非公道？”

这一次，青年哑口无言。

“走怎样的路是你的自由，由你自己决定，你的所有决定我都能理解。”

“但是，即使是你，也不能强迫我认同你的观点。”

“或许就和伊万先生说的那样，我们对他有偏见，但谁又能肯定他对我们没有偏见呢？”

“我没有选择的余地，但我仍会说‘不！’”

青年放开了马修的肩膀。

他站在原地看着马修。暖金色的头发，浅紫色的眼睛，白皙的脸，毅然决然的神色。

眼前的人与两百年前那个小小的孩子的身影渐渐重叠在一起，又慢慢地融化散开，恢复原样。

“你能理解的话就足够了。”

“我知道你从来就不是那种被惯坏了的孩子，你有说出反对意见的勇气。”

“但是，我的信仰只能以实力作为实现的基础。”

“再见。”

“古巴！”

马修突然叫了这个名字，被叫到名字的人停住了脚步。

“信仰这种东西，比一起渡过的时光还重要吗？”

马修大声地问。对方却没有任何动作。

“还是说……你觉得信仰才是你处事的标准呢？”

马修定定地站着，等待对方回答。

前面的人回头看了他一眼，然后，离开。

===================================

[1] 即1959年。1960年，美古断交，美国随即宣布封锁古巴，并试图强迫加拿大执行同样的政策，但被加拿大拒绝。

[2] 英雄主义和救世主思想是美利坚的民族性格。

[3] 古巴和加拿大之间隔着美国。

[4] 1961年1月3日，美国和古巴断交。4月17日的猪湾事件使两国关系进一步恶化。

[5] 1945年10月24日，古巴加入联合国。

[6] 现实中指责美国对古巴政策“危险”和“不可靠”的是当时的加拿大总理迪芬贝克。迪芬贝克虽然未能将加拿大带出经济和内政的困境，但他顶住了国内外的压力保持了加拿大与古巴的传统交流，并且在孤军奋战的情况下开始纠正加拿大在外交上对美国的依赖。加拿大的不合作使美国失去了地缘上最重要的盟友（加拿大是美国防御苏联的前沿），迫使美国不敢轻举妄动。


	7. 07

**》》 07**

马修不止一次梦见最后告别时的那个场景。

他喊着那个人的名字，然后向那个人提问，对方只是默然地看了他一眼，然后离开。

背景是浓得化不开的黑色，那个挂着轻尘带着血口的背影慢慢走向黑色的最深处。

不管怎样奔跑，那段距离都在违反常识地拉开，直到周围只剩下黑色与死寂。

这种状况持续了一年半。一件更糟糕的事情打碎了所有人的沉默[1]。

马修在阿尔弗雷德发出空防三级警戒的同时就接到了国防部长要求发出警报的电话。按照他与阿尔弗雷德订立的《北美空防协定》，他必须在阿尔弗雷德发出警报后的两小时内发出同样的警报，并让军队进入戒备状态，但是马修的反应和他的上司一样懒散。

“这件事必须由内阁决定，而且也要参考亚瑟先生还有联合国的意见。”马修对焦急的国防部长说，“就个人而言，我同意总理先生的看法：‘一个警报会不适当地使人民陷于恐慌。我们应该等待并观望事态的发展’[2]。”这通电话的直接结果就是国防部长和总理大吵了一架。马修的上司最终还是拒绝发布警报，国防部长只好征得马修的同意，让全军进入秘密警戒。

刚结束与国防部长的通话，一通跨国电话又被接了进来。

“马修，本Hero要你帮几个忙。”阿尔弗雷德的声音从话筒里传出来，依然是命令的语气，“让本Hero把核弹头运到……运到……（翻纸张的声音）运到古斯湾、拉布拉多、斯蒂芬维尔和纽芬兰，然后是让本Hero的B-52到你那边去巡逻，最后是把你家的核弹头下发到各机场去，反对意见……”

“抱歉，我家的核弹头现在还不想起床！”马修打断了阿尔弗雷德，然后挂掉了电话。[3]

电话铃声很快又响了起来，马修拿起听筒，直接递给了熊二郎。熊二郎莫名其妙地看着马修，然后对着话筒懒洋洋软绵绵地吐出一句：

“谁？”

重复几次之后，恼人的铃声便与今天的工作就此告别。

晚上的大部分时间都是在窗边渡过的。柔软的沙发，明黄的灯光，一杯红茶，如同以往，把海螺扣在耳边。

不知什么时候开始，马修喜欢上了靠坐在铺满夜色的窗边听海螺里贮藏的声音，然后在螺中的婉转里寻觅往昔。他知道自己不该沉溺在过去，却忍不住放任自流。

奔跑，寻觅，追逐，试着找回过往，试着回到最初，试着赶上流年，然而相交的直线注定会从交叉点开始远离彼此，谁也不会为谁停驻。浸染了热带海风的吉光片羽如同散落一地的拼图，没有成品的图样，在拼合的过程中不断遗失。

螺中流淌开来的蜂鸣声在时光荏苒里悠扬得一如既往，熟悉的节奏踩在心跳的间歇，依然无法填满成长留下的罅隙。随着韶华渐远，罅隙又渐渐成沟，成壑，成谷，成渊。

成长的代价，不是伤痛，就是遗忘。名为“古巴”的少年承受了伤痛，名为“加拿大”的孩子则被迫遗忘。唇间流落的言语消散殆尽，他开始找不到海潮的节奏，开始记不住蜂鸣的变幻，甚至，开始听不清从南方的暖阳里带回的声音。

——是因为你没有说话吗？

——还是说，因为你不能说话……

那时的疑问涌上心头，随即被否决。

——不，是因为你说的我听不到。

——或许，我说的，你也听不到。

「我生命的声音达不到你生命的耳朵。」[4]

有些事情，或许还需要再做一次。

「但是我们来交谈吧，以免彼此寂寞。」[5]

马修很清楚自己的行为相当的不顾后果而且还有些幼稚，但他还是决定再去一趟古巴。为此，出发之前他还特地给他那位处在矛盾中心点的朋友拍了封内容为“1898”的电报。

“1898”不是什么密码，而是年份。

那一年马修登陆古巴岛的地方，离这次的目的地很近。

——关塔那摩。

“我对你刮目相看了，马修……”

“没什么，偷渡而已。反正他们看不见我……”

“不，我是说，我可以理解你是如何混上船和穿过混蛋美国佬的封锁线的，但是，马修，关塔那摩基地外面有几十公里的地雷带，你是怎么过来的？”

“地雷带？！我，我完全不知道啊！！”

“你不是吧？！！”

以上是他们在树林里找到对方时发生的第一段对话。

“你不该来的。”在林子深处坐定之后，青年放下随身带着的枪和匕首，擦亮火柴点了根烟。“我知道。”马修回答，“可是不说清楚的话……”“有很多东西我现在还无法回答你，”青年吐出烟雾，“我也不知道事情会发展到什么地步。”

“那位络腮胡子先生不是说你们准备好打核战争了吗？”

“赔上全国人的性命去打这种仗有意义吗？”

两个人面对面坐着，耳边除了彼此的说话声，就只剩下风吹动树叶的声响。

“无论你怎么想，我都不会放弃这条路的。”青年掐灭了烟蒂，把烟头戳进了土里。“信仰真的就那么重要吗？”马修问道，“值得你这样孤注一掷？”“没有信仰就没有自由。”青年回答，“你终有一天会认可我的信仰的。” “我不想跟你争论信仰到底扮演着怎样的角色。”青年的话音刚落，马修就站了起来，径直走到他跟前。

“我现在离你很近，对吧？”

“可是……”

「离你最近的地方，路途最远。」[6]

“明明是伸手就可以把你拉出重围的距离，我却什么也不能做。”

“因为你们觉得我的信仰无法让你摆脱困境。”

他居高临下地看着对方褐色的眸子，用手势打断了对方意欲出口的话。

“信仰不同，那又怎么样？”

“我是加拿大，你是古巴，我认为这是我们唯一的差别。”

“我来这里只是想告诉你——”

「我就站在你的身边，像你一样活着。」[7]

“我无法阻止阿尔和伊万先生，但是我可以联合其他人阻止战争爆发。”[8]

“阿尔能让美洲孤立你，我就能让这种纵贯南北的孤立在北纬49°画上句点。”

“很抱歉，我始终不信任你所选择的路。”

“但我依然会祝福你，愿你自由。”

马修觉得把话全部说完之后整个人都虚脱了，可对面的人依然保持沉默。

于是马修朝依然坐在地上的青年伸出手。青年握住他的手。他拉青年站起来。

两个人都放开了对方，接着便是长久的对视和安静。

“谢谢。”

青年看了马修很久才决定开口。

“只是，下次别再过来了。”

马修愕然，但马上又复归平静。

“我知道了。”

马修回程的路就在青年身后，他走向青年的身侧，没有犹豫，只有释然。

肩线交叠的时候，马修感觉到青年伸手想要拉住自己，却又在两只手触及的瞬间垂下手选择了放弃。

马修回头，看见了青年倔强的侧脸。

然后，和他擦肩而过。

也许这才是最好的答案。

重要的不是信仰，而是信任；不是赞同，而是理解。

为了“再会”而选择的告别不需挽留。

失去声音，还有视线，还能看见。

「我对你鞠躬，举起我的灯，照亮途中的你。」[9]

——“请一定要自由！”

==========================================

[1] 1962年10月，古巴导弹危机，核战争几乎一触即发。

[2] 单引号内为迪芬贝克的原话。

[3] 当时加拿大直接拒绝的是最后一条。

[4] 引自纪伯伦的《沙与沫》。

[5] 引自纪伯伦的《沙与沫》。

[6] 引自泰戈尔的《吉檀迦利·倦旅的家》。

[7] 这是诗人纪伯伦写给他自己的墓志铭。

[8] 现在加拿大反对美国也多是利用联合其他国家集体反对的办法，最典型的就是美加《赫尔姆斯-伯顿法》之争。

[9] 引自泰戈尔的《园丁集·61》。


	8. 08

**》》 08**

马修喜欢在院中的树荫下午休，今天毫无疑问是个合适的天气。他倚着结实的树干，均匀地呼吸着。

园艺剪和花铲随意地丢在了墙树旁边，铁锹横亘在鹅卵石小径上，残枝碎叶铺在草坪上，慵懒一地。正对着枫树的窗前，那只螺线优美的海螺静静地等候在暖阳里，压在海螺下的信纸写了又划，如剪落的枝叶那般凌乱。

他正沉醉在自己的梦里。

那里有熟悉的枫树、码头、帆船，有熟悉的蓝天、大海、沙滩，有瘦高的热带树，有精致的海贝壳，有早已逝去的船长和水手，还有那个等在码头上的人。

三百年的时光不算久，却足以将两个人永远分离。不是因为生与死，而是指尖明明可以触到彼此，却永远不能去碰，直到逐渐逐渐彼此疏离。

他曾经看着他在船上四处张望。

他曾经看着他的背影泛起油彩。

他曾经看着他倔强地微微点头。

他曾经看着他把自己挡在身后。

他曾经看着他与自己擦肩而过。

他曾经看着他迈开步头也不回。

他曾经将他拥在心口。

他曾经把他留在身后。

只是，那永远是过去式的“曾经”。

似乎是仓库里的哪一罐枫糖没有密封好，独到的甜蜜溢出门缝，逡巡在空气里。夏日的暖风摇曳着墨绿的枫影，沙沙的轻响里再找不回以前的节拍，海螺传达的也始终只是海潮悠然的足音。温柔地起伏，深情地吟唱，悠远如诗。

在加勒比辽远的蓝色里，孩子抱着白熊踩着清澈的海水欢笑着，他的同伴站在远处沉静地看着他。

孩子对他的同伴大声说着什么，一字一句唤起了沉眠中的记忆。

同伴浮起一个爽朗的笑，大声地回话。

可是他听不到那个人的回答。

他听不到那个人的声音。

他忘记了该如何听到那个人的声音。

「忘却是一种自由的方式。」[1]

然而对他而言，忘却只是一个梦。

一个真实的无情的梦。

不是因为远离了太久，而是因为自我规避。

或许他们本来就不该相遇，可是他们相遇了，从此便被拴在了一起，再也逃不出去。

逃不出去，就只能逃避。

即使逃避，也无法逃避全部。

「忧伤不时袭上心头，我从梦中惊起，察觉到南风中有股甜美的奇香。」[2]

不知来自何方的熟悉气息闯入鼻腔，淡淡的，清甜，没有杂质。

像是很久以前闻到过的，海的那边的味道。

伸手，触摸，寻觅。

空无。

马修曾经无比的眷恋这个能让自己安然的香味，也曾经因为这种眷恋而受伤。

然而所有的一切如今都只是远去的烟云，宛如一场破灭的梦意犹未尽地缭绕在脑海里。

「那淡淡的甜润，令我期盼地心痛。」[3]

少年捧着那只曲线优美的海螺，同伴捧着他的手，对着海螺悄声说了什么。

少年缓步走向舷梯，同伴站在码头的一角冲他的背影温和地笑。

少年在夜色里找寻满月的光。他把海螺贴在耳边，听同伴留下的话。

时光荏苒着，似乎连那话语也渐行渐远，模糊了语调，模糊了词句，模糊了过往。

少年再想不起那到底是怎样的话语。

少年再也想不起那到底是怎样的旋律。

只有淌过心头的温暖，刻下最真实却又最遥远的伤痛。

又或许，那便是永恒的失去。

「那时的我不知它离我如此之近，而且属于我。」[4]

有谁推开了花园白色的木门。

有谁跨过了躺在地上的铁锹。

草叶与裤腿擦出的轻响渐渐靠近。

听到动响的马修缓缓地睁开了眼睛。眼前的那张脸夺去了他所有的话语，只剩下空空的愕然被绊倒在嘴边。

梦吗……抑或是……幻觉……？

可是，熊二郎先生为什么会趴在他的肩上呢？！

他愣愣地盯着对方。那个人在冲着他笑，一如很多年前。

那时的自己，呆呆笨笨，腼腆得不知道该说什么。

——现在，也一样。

「这绝妙的甜美，已开放在我心灵的深处。」[5]

——“下午好，马修。”

——“你的上司在哈瓦那[6]跟我说你无论如何都不肯过去，所以我决定过来。”

——“别担心，阿尔弗雷德那个混蛋肯定不知道我从他头顶上踩过来了。”

——“我只是想亲口告诉你，我觉得信仰这种东西不能成为隔阂的原因所在。”

——“你怎么了，马修？”

——“马修，你，你别哭啊！”

——“对，对不起……我……”

——“你有话可以慢慢说，别哭啊！”

最后的最后，少年在树影里放声大哭，同伴抱着白熊无措而笨拙地安慰。

窗前的海螺沐浴在阳光里，往复着远方海潮无尽的咏叹。

东方的诗人们，这就是你们最后的回答吗？

上帝只是报以沉默地微笑。

==============================

[1] 引自纪伯伦的《沙与沫》。

[2] 引自泰戈尔的《吉檀迦利·莲花》。

[3] 引自泰戈尔的《吉檀迦利·莲花》。

[4] 引自泰戈尔的《吉檀迦利·莲花》。

[5] 引自泰戈尔的《吉檀迦利·莲花》。

[6] 1976年，加拿大总理特鲁多成为第一位访问古巴的北约国家领袖。


	9. 文案

只是想知道你的名字。

想把它记在心底，和着月光酿一曲怀念的歌。

意外的远航与意外的你，

仿如印象派明亮的颜彩在银沙上盛开，

逆着阳光模糊了视线。

只是想告诉你我的名字。

呼唤的回声连同海潮的足音潜藏在海螺里。

久远与辽远之后我看见了你。

你微笑着，

在船舷那头矗立。

只是一线虚无的边界，

我跨不过，你逃不出，

分立两端的我们没有离开的余地。

攥紧的手指凉透掌心，空落的背后曾经倚靠着谁，

唇间流落的言语消散殆尽。

——“离你最近的地方，路途最远。”[①]

奔跑着，寻觅着，追逐着，

试着赶上你，试着回到最初，试着找回过往。

相交的直线注定会从交叉点开始远离彼此。

你不会为谁停驻。

我听不到你的回答。

我想不起你的话语。

我的呼喊始终无人回应。

你仍在向前。

——“我生命的声音达不到你生命的耳朵。”[②]

在触及的瞬间你垂下了手，

淌过心头的温暖刻下最真实却又最遥远的伤痛。

或许，那便是永恒的失去。

你决定离开，你决意远行，

你举起枪没有迟疑。

相向而来，衣袖的边角擦出最后的轻响，

你倔强的侧脸留在我眼中，

一抹莫名的笑。

徘徊彷徨，周而复始。

你不知道我的名字，

你也只是我的陌路人。

我们或许本不该相遇。

但我依然祝福你，愿你自由。

你一个人头也不回地走在路上。

纵贯南北的孤立会在北纬49°画上句点，

我远远地站在你身后。

我知道有些东西就在手边，却触不到。

——“我对你鞠躬，举起我的灯，照亮途中的你。”[③]

请一定要自由！

三百年是多久？

足以彼此疏离。

我终究没能忘记你。

夏风吹拂，枫影摇曳，

沙沙的轻响里再找不回以前的节拍。

然后，

我在树影中看见了你。

你报以一笑。

是谁碰翻一罐枫糖？

独到的甜蜜溢出门缝，逡巡在空气里。

——“这绝妙的甜美，已开放在我心灵的深处。”[④]

=================================

[①] 引自泰戈尔的《吉檀迦利·倦旅的家》。

[②] 引自纪伯伦的《沙与沫》。

[③] 引自泰戈尔的《园丁集·61》。

[④] 引自泰戈尔的《吉檀迦利·莲花》。


End file.
